


Living With Ghosts - Daryl Dixon Fanfiction - Pairing: Daryl x Female.OC

by WeWillBeRemembered_Rose



Series: Living With Ghosts - Daryl Dixon x OFC [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, The Walking Dead TV show, Walkers, season 4 the walking dead, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillBeRemembered_Rose/pseuds/WeWillBeRemembered_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katelynn Carlson, along with her brother Lukas and best friend Natalie, is surviving the apocalypse. That is, until their 'safe place' becomes overrun with the undead. Abandoned by Lukas when he uses himself as a distraction to get her out alive, and later abandoned by Natalie, Katelynn finds herself exhausted and alone - until Daryl Dixon finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

If you travel 750 miles from Ohio to Georgia, it should take you roughly eleven hours without traffic. But your GPS doesn't take into account whether or not you're stuck in the middle of an apocalypse.

In my case, the journey took almost a month. Nights were spent on the side of the road, resting, never fully asleep... just in case. The days that weren't spent driving were spent avoiding the undead, searching for food, and trying to find a place to stay.

I was travelling with my brother Lukas, and my best friend Natalie. We were a good team and we considered ourselves lucky. We never came across large groups of the dead people, and we found a few cans of food and some supplies here and there. But we never did find a place to stay.

 

xXx

 

"Katelynn? Katelynn wake up!"

I was asleep when Natalie woke me up, shaking my shoulder.

"What? What is it?"

"A group, five or ten, heading this way." She informed me.

I sat up then, fully alert.

"Okay, we gotta go then." I said.

Lukas sighed and shook his head.

"No gas in the car."

"What do you mean there's no gas? We found some 'bout ten miles back!"

"Not enough apparently." 

"What are we gonna do?" Natalie asked.

"We can't stay in the car." I told her.

"We can't go out there! Are you stupid?" 

"Katie's right." Lukas said.

"So we're just gonna go into the woods? What if there's more?"

"Nat, breathe. We'll stick together. It's our only hope."

"What if there's more?" She repeated.

"Then we kill them, or we run."

She sighed, slowly giving in.

"They're about ten feet away now." Lukas told us.

"Okay. Straight into the woods, but we stick together."

They both nodded.

"Take what you can carry, let's go."

 

I picked up my back pack and carried it on my shoulder. Natalie grabbed a flash light and Lukas grabbed some extra ammo, then we left.

I ran ahead with Natalie and Lukas following me. We ran for maybe ten minutes before we stopped in a small clearing.

"Where from here?" Lukas asked.

"We'll walk. Head South like we planned yesterday."

"Did anyone pick up the map?" 

"I did." Lukas said, tapping his back pack.

I nodded.

"Can we go? I feel like something's gonna jump out and eat us."

 

xXx

 

We walked non-stop until the sun came up. We were all tired, but Natalie was really showing it.

"We'll stop soon, Nat." Lukas promised. "Just wanna see if we can find shelter - little house or somethin'"

Natalie nodded her head in response and continued to walk at her own pace.

 

"Over there!" Lukas said, pointing to a few trees.

It wasn't the trees he was pointing at though, it was past the trees at a house.

It wasn't much at all. One storey, pretty small - probably one or two bedrooms at most.

"Let's take a look..."


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio find a safe place to rest before moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The '///\\\\\' indicates Katelynn's dream.   
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

The surrounding area was clear - no sign of the dead for a couple miles at least. The windows were boarded up, door unlocked. All in all it was a pretty safe little place.

We looked around inside and when were sure it was clear, we settled down.

"See if there's anything in the pantry." Natalie suggested.

 

I opened the small door to my left and didn't find much.

"One bottle of water and some rice - I think that's a Cup-A-Soup..." I said.

"Cupboards?" Lukas added.

"Uhh..." I opened up the cupboards and found some plain biscuits, stock cubes and various spices. "Not really."

Natalie sighed.

"I shotgun the bed by the way." She said as she walked over to the single bedroom.

"Go ahead." I told her.

"You can have the couch, Katie. I'll take watch."

"Thanks, Luke. We'll switch later."

He nodded and headed over to the largest window, sitting down on a small wooden chair.

I grabbed the throw that was draped over the back of the couch and an extra pillow from the arm chair before I sat down. I kept my shoes on just in case we had to make a quick exit, and left my backpack on the floor within reach. Then I went to sleep.

///\\\\\

"No Katie! I want the blue one!"  
"No Luke! The blue one is my favourite."  
"Settle down, settle down, I'll see if there's another blue one in the freezer."

Lukas and I smiled as we watched my mom walk back into the house.  
It was the hottest day we've had for a long time, and my brother and I were sitting in the paddling pool with our toys, waiting for our mom to bring out the popsicles.

"Well aren't you both lucky ducklings? There's another blue one - here ya go."  
She handed each of us a popsicle which we happily took.  
"Thanks Momma." I said with a smile.  
"You're welcome buttercup."  
Lukas thanked her too, but he was a little harder to hear with a popsicle in his mouth.

"Katie look - my tongue is blue!" He laughed.  
"So are your teeth." I replied, giggling as I spoke.  
"Look at you two! Let me take a picture!" My mom said, reaching for her little polaroid camera. "Smile kids."

Lukas stuck his tongue out at her and I showed off my best smile - missing front teeth and all.

"Perfect. Your grandparents are gonna love that one." She slipped the polaroid picture into a little wallet and put the camera back into its case.

It got a little colder as the day went by, and soon Lukas and I decided we had had enough of the pool, so mom took us inside to do some colouring while she baked. That night, when she put us to bed, she read the story of Rapunzel and I was fast asleep even before the prince climbed up to the tower.


	3. Three.

When I woke up, the sun was roughly in the middle of the sky. I had slept maybe five hours, which was a lot more than usual.  
"Mornin'" Lukas said.  
"We didn't switch."  
"I didn't wanna wake you.  
"Oh, thanks...we can switch now?"  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks."   
"No problem." I smiled.

I stood up and stretched my arms before sitting where Lukas had before.

"See anything?" I asked him.  
"Nothin'." He replied.  
"Good."

xXx

"Mornin' Nat. You sleep okay?" I asked when Natalie woke up two hours later.  
"Yeah - the bed's comfier than it looks. Was the couch okay?"  
"It was fine - I got in maybe five hours sleep. You had about seven or eight."  
"Wow that long? I can't even remember the last time I slept that long without waking up. I didn't even dream!" She said.  
"I filled up your water bottle, cleaned your knife."  
"Oh, thanks. How long's he been asleep?"   
"Couple hours."  
She nodded.  
"Either of you see anything?"  
"Nah, not a thing out there."  
"That's good right?" She asked.

I hesitated.

"I think so."

xXx

"So, what's our plan of action? Are we just gonna stay here?" Natalie asked when we were all sat around the table in the kitchen.  
The map was spread out and the pens were within reach. Black, blue and red.

"We could keep heading South?" Lukas suggested.  
"Wait so we're where?"  
"We're here, Dalton. We wanna stay clear of places that are highly populated if we can." I said.  
"South of here there's Calhoun, that's pretty small. Rome, Douglasville..."   
"They're all pretty close to Atlanta. Is that safe?"  
"Natalie's right." I said.  
"Maybe we go South, but we don't go into Atlanta, that way we don't get stuck in the city, and we can keep moving to places like Cordele."  
"Fort Benning maybe?" I suggested.  
Lukas nodded.  
"Right, for now, no plan. Just head South and stay clear of Atlanta. We'll have Fort Benning in mind, but if we have too many run ins, we'll have to find another place."  
"Alright."

I picked up the red pen and put a strike over Atlanta, then picked up the blue pen and circled Dalton.

"Are we leaving now?"   
I looked to Lukas for his opinion.  
"Uh...we've got a few hours of daylight. I say we go look for a car, if we can't find somewhere before it starts getting dark, we head back here."  
"Sounds good to me." I said.  
Natalie nodded.

I folded the map and gave it to Lukas. He shoved it in his back pack and picked up his bottle of water, shoving that in there too.

"Grab your shit and let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
